narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Dragon
| image = |unnamed clan=No |kanji=天の龍 |romaji= Ten no Ryū |literal=Heavenly Dragon |affiliations= |media=Manga, Anime }} Celestial Dragons are a race of celestial beings hailing from another dimension. A race of large reptilian creatures of various shapes and sizes, they are known across time and space for two things: exploring the universe and other dimensions, and preying upon other celestial beings. Background Originally, the beings that became Celestial Dragons were a race of sentient and violent reptilian beings whose world was pushed to the edge of destruction by their inability to establish peace. One day, at the sites of the bloodiest battles between the natives, five God Trees grew, one for each battleground. As it grew, its roots spread across the planet and killed off most of the population, draining their life as nourishment to grow. The survivors banded together to ensure their survival, and the bonds formed during that time led to a peace the lasted for centuries. One thousand years later, the peace these creatures enjoyed was dashed when the Ōtsutsuki clan came to harvest the God Tree's fruit. Seeing the native population as a nuisance, the clan began attacking their settlements before moving to harvest the fruit. Curiously, they found that only four of the five trees developed fruits, even though the last one had generated enough chakra to create a fruit. Deciding to force it to grow a fruit, they manipulated the tree's roots to try to kill off more of the natives to stimulate it. Instead of the roots attacking the populace, they turned on the Ōtsutsuki instead. Then, the entire tree transformed into massive, winged reptilian monster with higher reserves of chakra than the tree originally possessed. This monster, the first Celestial Dragon, took the fruits gathered from the other four trees from the Ōtsutsuki and drove them off the planet, returning peace to the world. When the natives spoke to the the dragon, he revealed himself to be a survivor from the bloodshed that spawned the God Tree. When he was absorbed into the tree a thousand years ago, he was able to partially resist being fully integrated. Though his original body was destroyed, his consciousness survived and became one with the tree. He spent that time learning how to control the tree's form and chakra from within, which is why it failed to grow a fruit. When he sensed the Ōtsutsuki trying to control the tree, he applied his training and turned the tree into a new, mobile body. Grateful for his aid, the people called for him to be their king, establishing the title for him. Rejecting the notion of being king, he took Haōryū as a new given name, and took up a slightly less arrogant title, . Agreeing to serve as a leader for the world, established a system of power that ensured the people had a role in decision making. To that end, he established the to serve as representatives of the people who advised him in decision making, and could negate his decisions if necessary. Though the world revered him, he was not interested in being deified. Curious about its power, Haōryū chose explore the reality beyond their world, the dragon left to explore, but always returned to his home periodically. He also found a wife among his people. Using his control over his body's shape, he shrunk down into form similar to his old body so he could better interact with his wife and the population. Though he had four sons with his wife, his desire to learn about the cosmos led him to continue exploring space and time, though he shortened his excursions to attend to his family. As he continued exploring the cosmos, Haōryū saw many wonderful things, but also saw that the Ōtsutsuki were ravaging other worlds with God Trees the way they did his own. Unwilling to stand for it but aware it could not address this alone, he formed a radical plan. Explaining to his people what he had seen, he called on them to help him campaign against celestial beings who use their power to terrorize others. Though they wished to help, they knew they lacked the power to help. To address this, he told them about his plan; to use his power to turn the four remaining God Trees into new bodies for them to inhabit, thus turning them into a race of dragons that can travel throughout reality and defend other worlds from celestial beings that meant harm. However, the natives were afraid of the change, and refused. Submitting to the will of his people, he abandoned the project. However, his four sons were convicted, and all asked their father to turn them into dragons like him. It was there among the five of them that the name Celestial Dragon became the name they'd become known by. Moved by his sons' courage, he gave each a chakra fruit from one of the God Trees, and instructed them to journey to the trees on foot. Each made the difficult journey and a few of them found companions along the way. When all four brothers and the companions they gathered reached the trees, they each consumed their fruit to increase their power. Then, their father destroyed their bodies. Their minds, now connected to the chakra they received, went into the trees, and part of the tree grew into new bodies, turning them into the first new Celestial Dragons. Satisfied at the result, the entire race consented to become dragons as well. Once the change was done and they were trained, the dragons left their home planet and set out to other worlds and dimensions to sabotage the Ōtsutsuki clan's harvesting operations. By burning other God Trees down, taking chakra fruits, or fighting and killing Ōtsutsukis, the Dragons quickly gained renown and became a serious threat to celestial beings. When not campaigning, some of them established permanent homes on some the worlds they visited, even finding spouses among natives of inhabited worlds. Realizing that the dragons were too powerful to simply destroy, the clan swallowed its collective pride, contacted Haōryū, and asked for peace talks. Eventually, the races devised terms of peace. The dragons would leave the clan to their devices, provided they were not witnessed doing serious harm to native populations. In return, the Ōtsutsuki would not tread foot on planet where a dragon settled without permission. The peace lasted, but the Ōtsutsuki were left humiliated and traumatized. Despite their general benevolence, the Celestial Dragons' ability to prey upon and kill even exceptionally strong clansmen left them well and truly afraid. Eventually, the dragons became so famous that other celestial beings made similar deals with dragons. It reached the point where no celestial being would venture into a dragon's territory without permission, lest they face some form of punishment. The complete origin story of the Celestial Dragons is not well known, as the dragons that do know the story rarely tell to non-dragons. However, though records of their origins are kept, the full story of is kept primarily in the memories of the dragons themselves. The Ōtsutsuki clan, needing to better understand their enemy, managed to discover their origins. After realizing their own actions contributed to the creation of their worst nightmare, they modified the records to downplay their involvement. Branches Due to the means by which the Celestial Dragons were formed, the race was divided into four distinct groups. When Haōryū created new bodies for his people, rather than look like him, the bodies that grew from each respective tree took on unique traits stemmed from the personalities and bodies of the first four to transform; his sons. Though they considered themselves to be one clan after being reborn, they break themselves into groups based on unifying characteristics each group of dragons possess. To reflect this, the branches took on these names: Double Iris The Double Iris dragons took up the name from their most noticeable trait: each dragon has heterochromia iridum, with each of their eyes being differently colored. The most common color combinations seen are a red or yellow left eye, and a blue or green right eye. In addition, these dragons do not usually possess wings, but can levitate to compensate. The Double Iris branch was born from the God Tree that transformed the youngest of Haōryū's sons. Treacherous Fang Created alongside Haōryū's third son, Treacherous Fang dragons are considered the most skillful at fighting. Violent and unpredictable, they are known for dealing out the harshest punishments to trespassers in their territory. Their unique physical trait is that most them grow razor-sharp tusks or larger than average fangs. In addition, Treacherous Fangs are the beings that pioneered Aether Release and have the highest chance of being able to use it. Light Wing The Light Wing dragons are known for their unique wings. Though they have wings that look frail at first sight, Light Wings are able to produce a solid luminescent energy that they wrap around their wings to increase their power and give them the appearance they derive their names from. This ability also raises the flight speed beyond that of what other branches can match. Created alongside Haōryū's second-born son, the most benevolent of Celestial Dragons belong to this branch. Greedy Venom Greedy Venom dragons came from the God Tree that transformed Haōryū's firstborn son. Unlike his younger brothers, this son's wish to be the strongest of his brothers caused an adverse effect in the transformation. As a result, Greedy Venom dragons retain plant like growths on their bodies and most develop and ability to absorb chakra. To reflect this, they tend to possess Wood Release abilities. Also, they can produces poison that they secrete or venom that they inject through their fangs, claws, or spiked tails. The different toxins they produce are powerful enough to affect even the strongest celestial beings, with varying effects from paralysis to death. All Greedy Venom dragons have a resistance to the toxins their kind can produce. Culture Celestial Dragons are, despite their menacing appearances, an honorable and fundamentally benevolent race, though Treacherous Fangs and Greedy Venoms usually fit this description less than their kin. Taking after Haōryū, they focus their efforts on exploring the universe, and the defense of other races that are less able to defend themselves. To reflect this, many dragon seek out worlds to establish permanent homes on. Those that are unable to find a new home or uninterested in doing so return to their original homeworld. Once there, they watch over the planet to protect from their enemies and preserve the history of their kind. These dragons are extremely competitive and territorial, especially when they settle on foreign planet. Most dragons adamantly refuse to share a home with each other or any celestial being, making them good defenders but poor allies. Interspecies Relations Though their social interactions with celestial beings usually involve conflict, most dragons try to establish good relations with terrestrial races, especially when assessing suitable planets to call home. If they cannot establish a good relationship, they either move on or simply settle in secluded regions away from the native population. In the event a world is chosen to settle on, it is common practice to look for a suitable spouse among native races as a means to foster good relations. Though rare, some dragons have been known to adopt beings from other races as students or foster children. If the adopted being is able to control chakra, a dragon may train them to use Celestial Dragon techniques, or simply hone whatever applications of chakra they naturally have. If training is completed, such beings are declared honorary members of the branch of dragon their parent or master hails from, and granted the title of Dragon Ruler. To distinguish themselves from Haōryū's title, adopted beings have a noun attached to the title that reflects their skillset or any inherited abilities such as Kekkei Genkai. Courtship Celestial Dragons, surprisingly, have a culture of courtship similar to what is seen on Earth. If a potential mate is found, a dragon will attempt to court them and test their potential for marriage. Though dragons who seek out worlds of their own to inhabit try to find a spouse among the local population, they will happily marry anyone with desirable traits for a long-term relationship regardless of race. When a dragon has made the decision to marry, their tradition is to find the one of the most durable substances native to the world of their spouse and shape it into a piece of jewelry to symbolize their desire to marry and a promise of eternal fidelity. Though they can choose any piece they wish, most will create a necklace, which is presented when the marriage is officiated. If two dragons marry, a simple ceremony where the exchange of jewelry takes place is conducted. If one of the engaged comes from a race with it's own marriage rites, the dragon will participate in those rites and incorporate the presentation of their piece into whatever ceremony takes place. A male dragon will present the piece either upon proposal, or during the wedding ceremony. A female dragon will present it after completion of the rites. Practices and Rituals Over time, Celestial Dragons have developed several cultural practices that all adhere to, regardless of kind. These practices are done for various reasons, from marking important events to settling disputes. Several of these pertain to the stages of growth dragons go through from birth. When new dragons are born, they typically are unable to manipulate chakra until they reach adolescence. As such, they are cared for and protected by their mothers. In the event the mother is not a dragon or otherwise unable to fulfill the latter role, the father will address their protection. When a dragon first harnesses chakra, their lack of control causes a wild flow of chakra that can be detected worlds away. This event is called the . When the Roar is released, the father (mother if she is the only dragon in the relationship) trains their young in the ways of manipulating chakra. Once the training is complete, the dragon is considered an adult, free to leave their homeworld in pursuit of independence or stay with their parents. If they are born on a world that has been claimed as another dragon's home, a young dragon must personally request permission to stay. During their early years of expansion, many dragons fought among themselves for the right to settle on a chosen world, even killing each other if pushed far enough. To end the infighting, Haōryū decreed that dragons would use competition to decide matters of territory, which was given the name . Once a challenge for the right to settle on a world was declared, any dragon could participate, provided they did not already have a world under their dominion. Once issued, the challenge cannot be canceled, though it can be postponed briefly by the issuer, but only one time. Though fighting is allowed as a mode of competition, it could only be done as part of a broader challenge to determine the most suitable dragon to claim a world. The victor of a Challenge would be allowed to settle on the disputed world, and all other celestial beings on the world would leave unless given permission to stay. Victors are also given a title: Supreme King Dragon for males and for females. To reflect their skills and/or personal traits, and noun or adjective describing the winning dragon is attached to the title. Abilities Celestial Dragons are incredibly powerful creatures. As a result of training, these beings can manipulate chakra on the same level as the Ōtsutsuki clan, enabling them to learn various jutsu. They also possess incredibly durable bodies, able to withstand incredible trauma without serious injury. They are also able to function in otherwise inhospitable areas such as space or underwater for long periods, though they prefer to avoid spending too long in such places. All Celestial Dragons have four inborn abilities, regardless of Branch. One is flight, either with their wings, or through chakra powered levitation. Another is the ability to breathe fire. All dragons have an organ in their respiratory system that stores and ignites a portion of inhaled gases. The fire created stays lit inside the organ, and is released when stimulated. The fire they store, dubbed , has a level of heat and power beyond that of most fire Fire Release techniques. By mixing chakra with their Inner Flame, they can perform Fire Release techniques with less chakra consumption than other beings. Also, some dragons can release the heat throughout their bodies. This talent is used for defense against enemies at a close range, or as a means to survive in low-temperature places. However, in the event a dragon's Inner Flame is extinguished somehow, the dragon will die, or be rendered too weak to move if their life force is strong enough to survive. Celestial Dragons possess the ability to transform their bodies. Though they can take any form they choose, rules were put in place to prevent overuse of this ability. Therefore, dragons will limit themselves to switching between their true form as a dragon and one secondary form. The latter form normally resembles the inhabitants of the world they are visiting as a way to interact with natives on worlds without disturbing native. Lastly, these dragons have very powerful ears. Their hearing is sensitive enough to detects roars from each other, even when they are not on the same planet. They can also hear unique frequencies that the bodies of all living things emit but aren't aware of. When detecting chakra fails, they use this trait to track and distinguish beings from long distances away. When a dragon wins a Contest of Dominion, their own frequencies are altered to match their status as a world's occupant. This lets dragons and any being that can also detect these frequencies know when a world is occupied, and to defer to them. A rare variant of this trait some Celestial Dragons develop is the ability to sense their immediate surroundings without the use of Sensing Techniques. Dragons can be born with a segment of the brain that releases omnidirectional bursts of sonar waves and detects objects that disturb the flow of those waves. The waves emitted reflect of off both solid objects and chakra. This allows dragons with this ability to detect incoming people, objects, or jutsu regardless of whether they can be seen. However, since most genjutsu techniques do not emit chakra from the body, this system cannot detect the activation of a genjutsu. Also, the part of the brain that emits and detects radio waves determines the rough shape and size of things based on the amount of radio waves being reflected. Therefore, it cannot pick up the approach of small or thin objects such as Senbon that don't disturb the waves enough for detection. Unless there are enough of them to cause a major disturbance, they can reach a dragon with little chance of detection. Trivia The Celestial Dragons concept is derived from the Supreme King, Four Dimensions Dragons, and Dragon Ruler archetype of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game. Category:Animals